


2 wrongs make it right

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes thinks Daisy Johnson is out slumming and only wants to use him for sex.  He'll let her anyway.





	2 wrongs make it right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU Kink Bingo square: I2, "Opposites Attract"

“Oh my god, can you hold it a little bit longer?” Daisy Johnson panted, as her date, Grant Ward squeezed his eyes shut. They’d just had dinner and were making out in his car. She’d barely gotten warmed up, but as soon as she’d palmed his cock, he’d moaned that he was ready to cum.

“Can’t,” Ward groaned. “It feels too good.” With a cry, he spurted, and as his erection deflated, so did Daisy’s hopes that she could get off.

“Do me a favor and lose my number.” Daisy dug in her purse for some wipes. “I’ll take a cab home.”

“All the kissing got me horny.” Grant shrugged, as he tucked his dick back in and zipped up his pants. “When a guy’s gotta unload, he can’t wait.”

“Dude, it took you _two_ minutes.” Daisy’s voice rose as she smoothed her blouse so she could leave.

“Daisy, wait!” Ward grabbed her hand as she opened the car door.

She turned and softened at his puppy dog expression.

“If you suck me off,” he offered. “I can get hard again.”

“What? _No._ ” Daisy scrambled out the car and slammed the door in his face. What had she seen in him anyway?

“I know what _he_ saw. Desperation.” Daisy hugged herself, as she strode away, not realizing she was taking a wrong turn.

She was fresh out of law school and eager to please at the Coulson, May & Associates Law Firm. All her colleagues were from an Ivy League background while she was the scholarship student from one of the lowest ranked public schools.

Her grades weren’t the best, but Phil Coulson saw something in her and hired her on, even though his partner Melinda May had voiced her disapproval.

 _I just want to fit in_ , Daisy thought dejectedly. Grant Ward was a junior associate, but he was a star employee with an astronomical amount of billed hours and a favorite of May and Coulson’s.

“Dating a coworker is probably not the best idea anyway.” Daisy looked around, finally noticing her surroundings. She was new to Los Angeles and must’ve walked the wrong way because now she was in a dimly lit area with graffiti sprayed on buildings. A yellow cab appeared, and she held out her hand, but it sped past. And the next one, and the next.

Sighing, she dug in her purse for her cell phone so she could call a taxi service, groaning when she fished it out.

“Fuck my life!”  The damn phone was dead, she must’ve forgotten to put it on the charger while at work. And because the Universe hated her, a sleek lowrider muscle car appeared, all black with shiny chrome accents, and the sound of heavy bass thumping from the speakers.

The car slowed to a crawl and the window rolled down.

A man about her age, with black hair and an old-school mustache, frowned and looked her up and down like her existance personally offended him.

“You lost or something, chica?” His gaze raked over her outfit, a white blouse that had lost its starch under Grant’s pawing, a pinstriped navy pencil skirt and red heels. “Need a ride?”

Daisy bent over so she could glare at him properly. “You pick up a lot of girls with that line?”

“I don’t need lines, chica.” He didn’t smile, but his eyes seemed to be laughing at her. “You getting in or not?”

Daisy’s eyes narrowed, this asshole did not want to fuck with her. She was still hungry because Grant had preemptively ordered her a salad at dinner, she was horny, and her feet hurt in her damned heels.

“I have mace in my purse, and my phone’s location tracker is on.” She lied through her teeth and opening his car door, she got in.

* * *

 

Robbie’s eyes widened when the lady actually slid into his car, her dark hair flowing around her shoulders, framing her face.

He didn’t know what devil made him decide to slow down and offer her ride, but he wasn’t complaining.

Just then she turned and reached over for the seatbelt, and his eyes drifted to her tiny waist and lovely ass.

Yup, that was why he stopped, he was thinking with his dick.

“So you think I’m a hooker or something?” She clicked her seatbelt in. “Why’d you pick me up?”

“Why’d _you_ get in my car?” Robbie challenged. He had an obnoxious little brother and could be annoying when he wanted to. “What’s your name?”

“What’s yours?” Daisy ignored the question as she studied his face. “ And why are you out this time of night?”

“Driving. And you?”

“Nice night for a walk.”

Robbie snorted. “Not in those heels. They look uncomfortable.”

“Let me guess?” Daisy’s asked drily. “I can take them off at your place?”

“You can take them off right now, chica. Where to?”

Daisy was impulsive, but she wasn’t stupid. “The Metro station is fine.”

“It’s the weekend, the Station closed an hour ago. But there should be cabs there.” And turning on his indicator, he switched lanes and then made a U-turn. “You must be new. Take a wrong turn and you’re on the wrong side of town. Only a couple of blocks from downtown and getting your throat slit.”

He didn’t mean to scare her, he was only telling the truth, but she was looking at him with something akin to disgust.

“There’s no such thing as the ‘wrong’ side of town. Just places that need opportunity.”

“This isn’t some feel-good movie, lady.” Robbie scoffed at her naivete. “ _You’re_ the opportunity for some mugger or rapist.”

“You’re jaded. And cynical.” Daisy leaned in toward him, ready to debate. The diseased world was the creation of men, but they were always the first to damn it and then dim the light of those who wanted to make a change.

But just then, they pulled up to the Metro Station, and sure enough, there was a soldierly line of parked taxicabs, waiting for customers.

“I’m a lawyer, and I believe in justice.” Daisy dug around in her purse for a business card, and to her horror, a condom packet fell out.

Her optimism was grating, but still, Robbie reached over and picked up the condom.

“There’s no such thing as justice,” Robbie said, gravely. “Not your way, at least.” He turned it over, then on a whim, stuck it in his jacket pocket.

“Did you just steal my condom?” Daisy teased. “And then claim there’s no justice?” She finally found a business card and handed it to him. “Here. Call me if you need anything.”

Robbie took it and fingered the expensive cardstock and the silver embossed name.

_Daisy Johnson, Esq._

“What are you offering?” he asked, bluntly. “You wanna go on a date?” He eyed her expensive haircut and the quality of her clothes. “Or are you out slumming and just wanna fuck someone on the wrong side of the tracks?”

Daisy's face drained of color at his words, and her eyes flashed.

“Fuck you,” she growled, snatching her card from his hand. “And fuck this night from hell. I hope I never see you again.” She scrambled out his car, slamming the door so hard the car shook and the windows rattled.

Robbie’s stomach sank as he watched her stomp over to the first cab. He must’ve crossed some invisible line that only she knew about it and hurt her feelings.

He exhaled, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Her body and that ass was the first thing he’d noticed on her, but now he needed a glimpse of her face to make sure she was okay. He was brusque, but he never meant to be cruel.

He drove up beside the cab that she’d entered as it was pulling off and froze when he caught her face. She was hunched over in the back seat and looked unbearably sad as she wiped away tears.

Shit, he fucked up.

"How can I make it up?" he wondered. "If she doesn't want to see me again?"

He drove home, deciding to leave his night job alone, and  that night as he slept, he dreamt of a woman as beautiful as the night sky, with a heart as expansive, with pain as deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will have sexual content!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated, I love interacting :)


End file.
